<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a surprise, for you! by dootdoot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893359">a surprise, for you!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dootdoot/pseuds/dootdoot'>dootdoot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Fluff, M/M, don't we all, i hope it's somewhat cute-ish, i'm hesitant in adding more characters cuz most barely appeared, jamil just wants good things for kalim, no i can't think of a better title, octa gang are half functional half disasters, or at least have more than one dialogue, this is partially an excuse for more floyd kalim interactions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dootdoot/pseuds/dootdoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamil wants to throw a surprise party for Kalim. It goes about as well as you'd think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a surprise, for you!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's finally 25th june. happy birthday to one sunshine boy!</p>
<p>now i'm going to pass out somewhere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Third batch done!” Ruggie placed more food on more plates with caution. He stretched his arms, aching from the constant cutting, cooking, and plating. “Are we done? We’ve been cooking for hours!”</p>
<p>“Done?” Jamil scoffed, stirring a little slower before the soup overflowed. “This is hardly enough!”</p>
<p>“All this for one birthday?” Ruggie sighed, “Leona’s birthdays were never this big. Then again, he barely wants to celebrate it.”</p>
<p>Jamil paid no attention to him. “How’s the cake going, Trey?”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Trey took the oven at the further edge of the kitchen to bake, though the smell of savoury dishes still overpowers the sweet scent. “Just need another hour for the last cake to rise.”</p>
<p>Jamil cursed. “Another hour? Dammit, I didn’t expect it to take this long.”</p>
<p>“Not to mention the decorating.” Trey paused, setting the timer. “To be fair, you did ask for two cakes.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. Let me just-” Jamil took his phone out, “Let me see how those three are doing.”</p>
<p>His phone rang thrice before it’s picked up.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, Jamil?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Azul, how are things on your end?”</p><hr/>
<p>“Kalim is, unsurprisingly, easy to distract for hours on end,” Azul frowned. “It’s a little worrying.”</p>
<p>“We should be on time,” Jade chimed in. The two of them are crouched behind bushes and shrubs, keeping an eye on Floyd and Kalim. The former currently dodging all of Kalim’s attempts to catch him, though they can tell he’s getting exhausted by the minute. Understandably so, they have been going at it for a long time.</p>
<p>
  <em>“About that…”</em>
</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“We need- one and a half, maybe? No, more? Wait- We may need two hours.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Two-!?” Azul covered his mouth, glancing at Jade. The other man shook his head, indicating that Kalim didn’t hear his outburst. “Two hours. Okay. We’ll figure something out.”</p>
<p>With that, he hung up.</p>
<p>“Not to doubt our abilities,” Jade said, low enough for only the two of them to hear, “But how do you suppose we’ll do that?”</p>
<p>“We’ll have to rely on Floyd for that,” Azul shrugged. “As long as he still got some energy, we should be fine.”</p>
<p>But of course, as per usual, things don’t always go the way they wanted.</p>
<p>“I think I should get back.”</p>
<p>It’s almost comical, with how quick their heads whipped immediately to Kalim’s direction.</p>
<p>Floyd grinned, settling under the tree’s shade, “Yeah, I’m beat. Thanks for entertaining me, sea otter.”</p>
<p>“Dunno why you suddenly wanted to play this much,” Kalim smiled at the taller man. “But it’s fun!”</p>
<p>Azul typed as quick as he can. “He’s not supposed to leave yet!”</p>
<p>Floyd raised a brow the moment his phone went off. Texts popped up, all from their shared Octanivelle group chat: <em>Don’t let him leave. We need</em> <em>two more hours.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Are you kidding me.</em>
</p>
<p>“Actually, maybe I can go another round.” That was a lie. He’s tired, but he could try.</p>
<p>Kalim laughed, even that sounded exhausting. “Seriously? Maybe you could, but I can’t.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s fine.” Floyd patted the empty spot beside him. “Why don’t you rest a little? You’re tired, right?”</p>
<p>Kalim hesitated, though he supposes it won’t hurt. “I guess it’s okay."</p>
<p>“Great!” Floyd smirked, mostly aimed at the other two’s direction. If he had to entertain Kalim for another two hours, so do they. “And what’s better than having more company?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Another ping from his phone, with just a single word.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t.</em>
</p>
<p>Floyd grinned. That’s already a bad sign.</p>
<p>There's a theory suggesting that twins have some sort of telepathic bond between them. Which, in Jade’s opinion, has no evidence and is absolutely ridiculous. But just this once, he’ll entertain the idea that maybe it could possibly (unlikely) have some merit. Because obviously, Floyd’s not going to heed to their text.</p>
<p>Mustering enough annoyance and authority, he repeated his plea like a mantra. Maybe that’s how it works. <em>Do not compromise us.</em></p>
<p>Either A) Floyd cannot hear his thoughts because telepathic twins are not an actual thing, which is the most likely reason, or B) Floyd did hear him, telepathic twins are a thing, completely ignored him and wanted them to suffer.</p>
<p>“Come on Azul, Jade!” <em>Dammit.</em> “Stop hiding and come sit with us!”</p>
<p><em>Floyd, why,</em> was Azul’s thought.</p>
<p><em>Fuck,</em> was Jade’s.</p><hr/>
<p>“I can’t believe you’re done with the cake.” Ruggie didn’t even hide his awe. The cakes were perfectly coated with the right amount of syrup and coconut, decorated in less time than what normal bakeries need. “That’s a lot quicker than expected.”</p>
<p>“You get used to it when your home’s practically a cake shop,” Trey said, rotating the cake to triple check its decorations, “And I suppose the resident baker of Heartslabyul.”</p>
<p>“All the food prep’s finally done. Guess we don't need two hours after all.” Jamil released a relieved sigh. He didn’t want to think of all the cleaning they’ll have to do later. “Then I’ll have to oversee the students’ arrangement of the plates.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you take a break?” Trey suggested. “You’ve gone all out, you deserve it.”</p>
<p>Ruggie nodded. A break is exactly what he needed right now. “We all do.”</p>
<p>Jamil frowned. He needs to make sure the food placements perfect. “I need to be there in case they mess up.”</p>
<p>“Exhaustion could lead to mistakes as well.” That makes sense. “And have some faith in your dorm students, I’m sure they can survive without their vice dorm leader keeping tabs on them.”</p>
<p>“…fine.” Jamil can’t argue with the third-year student. “I suppose I can take a few minutes off. Let’s go to the main lounge. The decorations should be almost done by now.”</p>
<p>A muttered ‘I hope so’ did not go unnoticed, but for his sake, he’ll try not to think too much of it.</p><hr/>
<p>Deuce does not want to be here.</p>
<p>“For the last time, that’s not the right shade of red!”</p>
<p>“What do you mean!? They’re exactly the same!”</p>
<p>“Stop moving so much! You’ll fall!”</p>
<p>Deuce <em>really</em> does not want to be here.</p>
<p>It went like this: Cater’s friends with Kalim, and Ace’s friends with Jamil. Trey accepted Jamil’s request to bake, and by extension, Riddle went along. And Deuce can’t just refuse to help them, that’s just rude.</p>
<p>Of course, he should’ve known things wouldn’t go so smoothly.</p>
<p>The multiple Caters are doing well enough on their own, they actually got most of the decorations up. Occasionally he would take some pictures, but Riddle warned him about posting them before Kalim’s arrival.</p>
<p>Deuce opted to help other students instead, keeping the banner in place as another tape it together, providing the necessary materials needed, simple things like that.</p>
<p>On the other hand…</p>
<p>Jack- he’s only here because of Ruggie, and really, he’s part of their group by this point- held onto the legs of the ladder, keeping it steady as much as he could, the ladder swaying far too much for his liking. If only <em>someone</em> would stop moving so much to shout.</p>
<p>“Pantone 704 C are for the banners!” Riddle jabbed his cane at Ace’s direction, “That’s Pantone 492 C!”</p>
<p>“They’re the same!”</p>
<p>“They’re different you idiot!”</p>
<p>They’re barely halfway done.</p>
<p>“What do you mean they’re different!? They’re all red!”</p>
<p>Riddle’s face is starting to turn crimson the more this continues, “Are you blind!? One’s lighter than the other!”</p>
<p>“I don’t see why this is such a big deal!”</p>
<p>“They literally asked for the lighter shade as banners and the darker shade to be wrapped around the pillars!”</p>
<p>Deuce can only give Jack a reassuring smile. Not so reassuring when said man is trying not to get two stubborn students from possibly getting injured. Jack gave him a withering glance, “Can’t you do something about them?”</p>
<p>“They’ll stop in a moment. Probably.”</p>
<p>They didn’t.</p>
<p>Their bickering’s getting to the both of them. A vein might as well pop in Deuce’s head. He slammed his fist on the table in front of him, startling everyone else around his vicinity.</p>
<p>“ACE JUST PUT THE DAMN THING ALREADY.”</p>
<p>He’s caught everyone’s attention with his outburst. Ace might as well almost drop the banners. Even worse, Riddle stared right at the first year, eyes wide. Heat crept up Deuce’s face. So much for a ‘clean’ image.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, at least they stopped.</em>
</p>
<p>“Everything okay here?”</p>
<p>Deuce let out a squeak, jumping away. Trey chuckled, amused with the whole situation. Ruggie stifled his laughter, with Jamil on tow, clearly disappointed.</p>
<p>Riddle snapped out of it in an instant, motioning to his surroundings. “As you can see, not really.”</p>
<p>Jamil facepalmed. So much for a break.</p><hr/>
<p>“I think Jamil’s avoiding me.”</p>
<p>Jade hummed in response. Two hours passed without a hitch, what with the four of them talking about how their day went, the unfair assignments given by their teachers, anything that doesn’t hint at Kalim’s birthday. Kalim petted and played with Floyd’s hair, who’s currently resting his head on his lap. Azul shifted Floyd’s legs away from his to move closer, “What makes you say that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Kalim stared at the sky, his mind seemingly elsewhere. “Whenever I want to spend some time with him, he’d say he’s busy. And it’s been going on for days.”</p>
<p>Well, it’s not entirely untrue. But it’s not like they can tell him anything either, that’ll ruin everything.</p>
<p>“Maybe I’m overthinking it.” Kalim leaned back against the tree’s bark. The atmosphere around him turning bleak by the second. “Maybe I’m just annoying him.”</p>
<p>“Nah,” Floyd reached to pinch Kalim’s cheeks, making the other giggle. “That ain’t it.”</p>
<p>“Then what should I do?”</p>
<p>“Dump him.”</p>
<p>Kalim looked horrified at the mere thought of it. “Floyd!”</p>
<p>“He’s joking,” Jade said.</p>
<p>“Am I?” That earned an elbow to his side. Not like Floyd minded, all he did was stick his tongue out.</p>
<p>Azul pocketed his phone away. “Why don’t you ask him?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>Jade nodded along, “Yes, that sounds like a good idea. What do you think, Floyd?”</p>
<p>“But it’s so comfy here…” Another jab. Floyd scowled, grumbling as he stood, “Ugh, fine. Come on, sea otter.”</p>
<p>“Now? Like, right now?” Kalim paled. “But what if he’s busy? I can talk to him later, it’s fine! I don’t want to bother him-”</p>
<p>Azul sighed. “We don’t have time for this. Floyd, carry him.”</p>
<p>“Eh?”</p>
<p>Kalim felt himself being lifted and thrown on Floyd’s shoulder like he’s some sack of potatoes. The perpetrator noticeably having fun with this situation, what with his unapologetic grin and smug tone, “Sorry about that!”</p>
<p>“At least let me walk on my own!”</p>
<p>“This is a lot faster,” was the only reply he got before they dashed towards the Hall of Mirrors. Bystanders watched in confusion as they stared at three men running in the halls, carrying a screaming dorm leader, and almost knocking some students in the process.</p><hr/>
<p>“Put me down!”</p>
<p>“Okay~”</p>
<p>Floyd dropped Kalim unceremoniously, the latter letting out a surprised noise. “Ack! What’s that for-”</p>
<p>“Surprise!”</p>
<p>Streamers popped out of the party poppers, landing on the floor. The main lounge is adorned with banners, cloth wrapped around the pillars, and an almost endless row of food near the centre. His friends, the Scarabia students, all of them wore sincere smiles and laughs as realisation slowly dawns on the dorm leader.</p>
<p>He knew what it is, yet he still had to ask, “What’s all this?”</p>
<p>“Your birthday party!” Cater answered half-heartedly, already with his phone. Most likely recording the whole thing, probably posted on Magicam later on the day.</p>
<p>“Jamil-senpai planned all this,” Ace said, raising his hands in mock surrender from the glare Jamil sent his way. “What? It’s true!”</p>
<p>“Really? Why didn’t you tell me?” Kalim pouted. “I could’ve helped out!”</p>
<p>“That’s the point of a surprise party, Kalim,” Jamil rolled his eyes, handing him a plate. “You’re not supposed to know.”</p>
<p>Overjoyed, Kalim pulled Jamil down, giving him a small peck on his lips. Jamil shot away, covering his face. His cheeks burned from the fact that everyone saw. Worse, the hollers and whistles from their display. “Kalim!”</p>
<p>His dorm leader only smiled, so soft and warm that it rivals the sun itself. “Thank you, Jamil. For everything.”</p>
<p>Words failed him, as if they were stuck in his throat. All he could do was nod, staring at anything that wasn’t his boyfriend- in the amusement of their attendees, to his dismay.</p>
<p>"Alright!" Ace cheered, snapping him out of his stupor. "Time for some cake!"</p>
<p>With that, the party has officially begun.</p><hr/>
<p>(Exhausted from all the excitement, Kalim rested his head on Jamil’s chest, whispering words that only he could hear, “I love you.”</p>
<p>Jamil held him close, planting a kiss on top of his head. “…love you too.”)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just wanted something wholesome on his birthday, and this popped out... somehow i managed to finish this on time... i don't really know how big surprise parties work, so that's just based on what i've seen on tv and stuff. and it's vague enough so that i don't have to describe it so much. i hope you all liked it!</p>
<p>twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/baaangabaaang">here</a>! all i do is rt and sometimes yell at things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>